Blueberries and Sunshine
by umm-anthea
Summary: Blueberries and sunshine. The two best parts of summertime. CRYDE. One-Shot. T for language and suggestiveness and bad writing. lolz.


**(A/N): This is what I do instead of finish my San Diego chapter (which is almost done, really. I need some real life experience to inspire me Ps. might put that one on hiatus since I've made NO progress. Tell me what you think!). I made some food-filled pg-13 rated smut involving our favorite, innocently stupid Clyde and his sexually frustrated BFF Craig. I came up with this idea when my best friend and I were shoving her mom's homegrown blueberries down our throats several nights ago. They really, truly are the best part of summer. **

**Enjoy.**

It was a warm summer afternoon when the tension between them finally snapped. They were seated across from each other at a beat up picnic table on Clyde's deck, sharing a bowl of freshly picked blueberries between them. The silence surrounding them was comfortable and Craig popped a few of the blueberries into his mouth, enjoying the way the juice filled his mouth when his teeth crushed the tiny pieces of fruit with unnecessary force. The tips of his fingers were stained a bluish-purple and he was almost certain his tongue was tinted the same color. His eyes roved across the weather-worn table top to watch Clyde suck the sticky sugar off his fingers.

"This is the best part about summer," the brown-haired boy stated with a sigh, pointing to the bowl of blueberries.

Craig snorted, leaning his forearms on the table, "You ruin them by dousing them in sugar."

"I think they taste better that way; sweeter."

"I wonder if you taste like sugar, considering just how much of it you put on your food," Craig muttered, resting his chin in his palm.

Clyde held out one of his arms above the table, the other hand pushing several more sugar-coated berries past his glistening pink lips. His head cocked to the side with an open, innocent expression adorning his face as he inched his arm closer to Craig. He jumped a bit when Craig swiftly captured his wrist in a tight grip, more accustomed to the languid, lazy movements of his best friend. The raven haired boy studied the relaxed hand in front of his face for several moments before he ran the flat of his tongue from the beginning of Clyde's wrist to the very tip of his middle finger.

"Craig."

His given name left his best friend's lips in a gasp and Craig glanced up into honey brown eyes to see them lowered to half-mast in desire. The hand before him twitched noticeably in his grip when they locked eyes, his tongue delving hesitantly over the webs between Clyde's fingers, tasting a hint of sugar and blueberries lingering on his skin. His white, slightly crooked bottom teeth grazed the pad of the brunette's finger as he sucked the digit into his mouth, tongue lightly lapping at the sweet tasting skin. He involuntarily moaned at the blueberry flavor mixed with Clyde's natural taste and released said boy's finger with a soft 'pop'.

"Tastes like sugar," Craig murmured, his hot breath ghosting over Clyde's saliva-slicked finger, "Just as I thought it would."

A deep shudder wracked Clyde's entire frame and he yanked his arm out of Craig's grasp, turning his head to the side in embarrassment before he swiveled his legs over the bench, stood up, and walked away. Ignoring the boy yelling his name, Clyde broke into a run a few feet away from the deck's stairs, leaped over all of them, and landed in the grass with a soft 'thud', not once breaking his fast stride. Tears of frustration and confusion threatened to spill from his eyes as he tore across the grass, not knowing where he was going in the least, but at the same time, not caring. Heart pounding a fast rhythm in his ears, he failed to hear the sound of a second pair of feet chasing after him and he let out a loud yelp when he was unexpectedly tackled into the soft grass. Clyde rolled onto his back as he gasped for air, the stark scent of blueberries filling his nose and mouth with each breath he took. Glancing behind him, he spotted the blueberry bush his mother planted several years ago and impulsively reached out to grab a handful of the ripe berries. A shadow fell across his face and he froze with one hand above his head as Craig leaned over his sprawled out body with an angry glare.

"What did I tell you about running away from me, Clyde?"

"To do it as often as possible?" was the boy's timid response.

"No. I told you that I do not like to run and to never do it again," the raven haired boy paused as he examined the trembling body beneath him, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Clyde shook his head slightly and slowly inched his hand filled with blueberries into a more comfortable position until Craig forcefully pushed their palms together. Purple-colored juice dripped over the edge of the brunette's hand as Craig smashed the berries flat between their palms.

"Those were perfectly good blueberries," Clyde muttered, brown eyes locked onto grey.

Craig entwined the fingers of both his hands with each of Clyde's, his knees pressed firmly against muscular thighs to keep them from kicking out; his bare feet hooked over the brunette's shins for good measure. A deep red blush colored Clyde's cheeks at their intimate position and Craig stared down at his best friend's face in curiosity and wonder.

"You did not answer my question. What is wrong with you?"

Silence, a frustrated sigh, then-

"You're confusing me! I don't know what you want from me! I can't read people as well as you can, Craig. I'm so fucking lost; I wouldn't know where I was even if it was nailed to my forehead. _That's_ what's wrong with me, asshole. You've confused me to the point where I don't know what either of us are looking for."

Craig watched silently as his friend screamed at him, waited until it stopped, took a deep breath and said, "Are you finished? If you are, I will make it clear as fucking day for you."

More silence filled the air between them until Clyde nodded his head. One moment, Craig was hovering dangerously above his best friend, and in the next, his mouth was devouring the protests and whines of the half-heartedly struggling brunette. Once the struggles calmed to little squirms, Craig drug his tongue across Clyde's slightly parted lips, dipped it into that sweetly tart mouth, and tasted those damned blueberries. Slipping his clean hand out of Clyde's twitching one, the raven haired teen dug his fingers into thick brown hair to get a better angle to lick and _claim_ and bite. When they part, they are both panting frantically, and Craig hovered over a much less reluctant Clyde.

"You may ruin the blueberries with the amount of sugar you put on them…but it makes you taste fucking delicious."

**(A/N): Another shit ending, but hey! They kissed a little! And I LOVE BLUEBERRIES. ALL THE BLUEBERRIES ARE BELONG TO US.**

**Reviews. love.**

**Looking for betas and muses and blah blah blah.**


End file.
